falling for you
by yinnuhx
Summary: first time i write something! i luvvv carlisle and esme!
1. Chapter 1

heyyy! first time i write! sorry for typingfaults (from belgium)

Esme pov.

It was a beautyfull day. The sun was shining bright! It was impossible for me to stay inside, I couldn't help it anymore. I ran outside.

Esme, were are you going? My mother asked

I'm just going for a walk. I'll be home before dinner.

I walked trough the forest when suddenly I saw the most beautyfull meadow ever. The ground was covered with purple and blue flowers and in the middle of the field was a huge oak tree.

I walked to the tree and looked up. O god before I knew what I was doing I was climbing the tree. The sight was so nice. I sat In the tree for a while, just staring at the forest in front of me. I loved climbing trees, but ofcourse my parents hated my behavour. It was unlady like. That's why I don't stay on the farm anymore. I always need to act like a lady. I'm sick of it! I want some freedom as well.

After sitting there for what looked like years I decided to go back home… I was climbing back down when suddenly I heard a loud snap under my feet. The next thing I knew was falling to the ground and hitting my leg really hard. I am not a person who shows when they have pain, but now I couldn't denay it! It was awfull. My leg was burning like hell. It didn't look so nice either. blood was pouring out of it and there was a large bruise. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

Hello miss, can I help you? A unknown voice asked.

I looked up to see an angel looking dawn on me. He was big, with honeyblond hair. And ofcourse the eyes, those beautyfull golden eyes I wouldn't be able to forget for the rest of my life. This was truly an angel

May I have a look at your leg? The angel asked with the most perfect voice I ever heard. I'm a doctor

Uhm, y-yes…I stuttered.

Hmm it looks like it's broken… We should take an x-ray at the hospital. It's not so far away from here. Can I have the honor of carrying you. He asked smiling down at me.

I swear my heart just skipped a beat. Was he really planning on carrying me! Me! Ofcourse he could! That would be a dream come true!

s-sure. I stuttered again.

The moment after I said that he lifted me up into his strong cold arms and against his hard chest. I felt like I was flying. I felt so good in his arms. So safe. I couldn't believe my own thoughts. This man came out of the middle of nowhere 5 seconds ago and I was already falling for him! I don't know anything about him. Not even his name…

I was very disappointed when we were at the hospital in less then 5 minutes. I didn't want him to put me down. I felt so good in his arms. I wished I could stay there forever but that would only be a dream. He probably already has a beautyfull wife with stunning children. I couldn't help myself wondering how my children would look like if he was the father.

Miss? I heard the angel ask.

I snapped out of my daydreams and looked up at him.

Esme. Call me esme. I said

He smiled again and putted me in a weelchair .

Esme, that's a wonderfull name. he said

Thank you doctor Cullen. I said and looked down. I felt my blood raise to my head

Call me Carlisle, please. He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I swear I felt electricity going trough my body. His touch was wonderfull….

Next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle pov.

When i touched her i could feel electricity going through me. I pulled away immediately hoping she would not feel it. When I heard her going faster I looked down to take her beautiful face in. she was blushing a wonderful shade of red. When she looked up our eyes locked. Oh god, I swear I never saw such eyes as hers. A beautiful hazel that can look straight into my soul. After a few seconds she looked down awkwardly and started wiggling into her chair.

So, let's get you to a nice comfortable bed. I said cheerfully while I started pushing her towards a room.

Yeah, a nice hospitalbed. I don't think that exists. she said while chuckling.

Well, I'll get you the best. I promise. I said and patted her hair.

When we arrived at her room I putted her on the bed covering her with some blankets. She thanked me.

I'll be right back. I'll go get a nurse to give you some other clothes and then we will take a look at your leg. I smiled at her and walked towards the door.

Doctor Cullen… Esme called.

Yes? I turned around.

Thank you for helping me. I can't believe my luck. I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't there. I would probably still be laying there in the woods with my leg. So, thank you so much. She smiled.

I smiled at her. You are very welcome!

I turned around again and left trough the door.

Esme pov.

Unbelievable… when I stared into his eyes, I felt my heartbeat fastening. I don't understand how I can fall for a guy I met an hour ago… but he is so sweet and caring. He's different. A very good different! But there is no way he would feel something for me. A man like him would never look at a ugly girl that's only 16 years old and climbs trees. What is he thinking of me. Probably that I'm a silly girl that's very childish and unladylike.

Suddenly the door swang open and a women came in.

Hello dear, I'm nurse Bethany. She said

Hello. I said.

Doctor Cullen is expecting you for an photo of your leg. I'll bring you and while you are away I'll contact your parents.

Oh, ok. I said happily

Only the thought of seeing Carlisle made me happy. The nurse helped me in a wheelchair and brought me away to a weird room. Then she came of with the most horrible thing I had ever seen. It was a jacket of metal or something.

I don't need to put that on, do i? I asked terrified

Yes, you need dear. It will protect you from the radiation. The most beautiful voice I would recognize out of 1000 said.

Doctor Cullen. Nurse Bethany greeted.

Hello nurse. He nodded at her

But Carlisle! It looks horrible! I said pouting at him.

He laughed. Don't worry. I'll wear one to.

Ok. I sighted

I looked up to see Carlisle putting on the jacket. God, even with the most horrible jacket he looked awesome. The nurse helped me put on the jacket and whe?eled me to the machine. After that she ran outside.

Ok, Esme. Are you ready?

Wait what? I asked worried. What do I need to do? I don't know what to do!

He looked away from the machine and smiled.

You don't have to do anything. Just sit stil. He said while walking over to where I sit.

He kneeled down in front of me and patted my hand.

Don't worry. He took a curl and putted it behind my ear.

Now, let's take the picture.

He stood up again and walked towards the machine.

Next chapter will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Esme pov.

I watched him walk away. I just sat there waiting till I could take of this horrible jacket. It was over before I knew it.

Well Esme, was it that bad? My angel asked.

No… not at all. I looked away shyly.

I'm sorry. I totally acted like a brat. I said looking down once again.

Well… I have to admit… those jackets aren't really my style either. He laughed at me with those beautiful pair of white teeth's.

I looked up amazed at his humor and couldn't help but laugh along.

Well then. Let's bring you back to your room before your parents arrive.

Oh, uhm, yeah… ofcourse. I suddenly felled anxious.

What's the problem? If I may ask. He asked suddenly concerned.

Oh nothing. I smiled up at him. Just, my parents won't be so happy if they'll find out I fell out of a tree.

Then… we don't tell them. He smirked.

What? I asked confused

This can be our little secret. I'm actually not allowed but we can find out something else… we can tell you tripped because of a big boulder or something…. He said.

You would do that for me? I asked happily.

Sure. He smiled. But don't tell anyone. Our secret! He patted my shoulder.

I felt my heart race again when he touched me! It was like he heard it because he smiled even more. But o my god! He is so nice to me! I bet nobody would help me finding a way out of my problems. And then you have the secret. OUR little secret. I couldn't feel happier. God, the way he makes me feel. Suddenly I was snapped out of my little daydream when I felt my wheelchair move in the direction of my room. When we arrived I found my parents already sitting in the room.

Hello mr and mrs. Platt. Carlisle said politely.

Dr Cullen. My parents said ,shaking his hand.

Esme, what happened to you? My mother asked slightly concerned.

i-i-i…. I started.

Miss Platt tripped over a very large builder. The same one I almost fell over. Only miss Platt fell on the ground really hard and broke her leg. I was there when it happened , so I brought her to the hospital.

I looked up at him and smiled thankfully.

O my. Esme darling, are you alright? My mom asked again , while kissing my cheek.

Yes mother, I'm fine. Thanks to doctor Cullen. I smiled at her.

Dr Cullen. I can't tell you how grateful we are you helped Esme. My father said, touching Carlisle's shoulder.

My pleasure. Dr Cullen said

I could feel my cheeks burn red again.

Well. I'll take a look at the pictures of your daughters leg. I'll be right back with some results. Dr Cullen said politely and then turned to walk through the door.

After he left my parents started to ask some questions about the fell and about doctor Cullen. The hour he left were the longest 60 minutes of my life. I started to miss him. Again I couldn't believe my own thoughts, but I didn't care. I am falling for him, and I can't help it. I know it's wrong but there was something special about him. I never felt this way. I knew I wouldn't want anyone else in my life. My heart wants to be with him, but my brains tell me it will never happen. I felt sad about that.

That moment doctor Cullen walked back.

Mr.,mrs. Miss platt. I have good and bad news. The good news is that it's a clean break. But the bad thing is I'll need to set the bone and that's a painful treatment. He said with a neutral voice.

I'm sure I can handle it. I said brave.

I know you can. He smiled down at me. But I need the permission of your parents.

Of course you have it doctor Cullen. My father said.

Thank you, I'll bring your daughter back to her room as soon as I'm ready, but she'll need to stay here for a few days.

Ok, thank you. Mother said

I felt my wheelchair roll out of the room and into an examination room. Carlisle helped me up on the examination table.

Does it really hurt that much? I asked him

I'm afraid so. He looked into my eyes.

As long as you do it, it will be okay. I trust you. I said brave

Thank you. His hand touched my cheek.

I felt myself shivering at his touch. It felt so good! So nice. It felt like a fairytale…

Well people, please let me know what you think. Next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
